


Night and Day

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: Shikamaru laid on his bed, head tilting to the side to face his window. The mezmerizing brightness of the moon captured his attention.Upon arriving, he sees a figure already laying on his favourite spot. He crept nearer and found out it was only his cyan-eyed, blonde friend. Instead of feeling the relief that he hoped to feel, he felt something else. He felt a burning in his cheeks and he knew right then he was blushing. But that wasn't all the surprises of the night. He started feeling a fluttery feeling in his stomach that would make even Hinata insane. He tried letting it out with a deep breath, but no such luck. Instead, Ino heard him.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 2





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> I remember basing the second half of this drabble off of a short ShikaIno manga that I had found in Google images years back. I don't remember where it's originally posted, but credits to the creator because I basically just put those drawings into words.

Shikamaru laid on his bed, head tilting to the side to face his window. The mezmerizing brightness of the moon captured his attention.

Thinking of some distraction he stands up and jumps out the window after putting on his usual pullover and pants. On the way, he pulls his hair back into the usual ponytail and heads to a nearby hill.

Upon arriving, he sees a figure already laying on his favourite spot. He crept nearer and found out it was only his cyan-eyed, blonde friend. Instead of feeling the relief that he hoped to feel, he felt something else. He felt a burning in his cheeks and he knew right then he was blushing. But that wasn't all the surprises of the night. He started feeling a fluttery feeling in his stomach that would make even Hinata insane. He tried letting it out with a deep breath, but no such luck. Instead, Ino heard him.

"Shikamaru?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So, you couldn't sleep as well..?"

"Well, this evening's particularly troublesome. The moon's shining too bright." He stated calmly, his blush still ceasing to fade away.

Ino looked at him curiously, watching how his breathing was slightly ragged, and how uneasy his eyes were as he looked up at the night sky. She didn't know why he was acting strange, so she shrugged the thought away.

\---

The next morning, Shikamaru and Ino awoke snuggled into each other at around five-thirty in the morning, a time the shadow user never thought of awakening without his mother's nags. Ino's eyes fluttered open and in a moment cyan orbs met brown hues. Seeing their current situation, Ino practically jumped fifty meters away, pushing Shikamaru who almost rolled off the hill.

"Uh, ah, _gomen_ Shikamaru!!!" She shouted bowing repeatedly. Shikamaru stood and brushed himself off. He held Ino's shoulders, stopping her from bowing anymore, and patted it instead.

"It was nothing. We should head back home. Come on." He said putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her down the hill. She squirmed off then hurriedly ran back up the hill and grabbed the blanket they had used and dashed back to Shikamaru, placing herself in his arms again.

"Alright! Let's go!"

**Shikamaru's POV**

Ino and I walked the long dirt road to our respective houses. When I left her, I felt a lonely and gloomy feeling that I wouldn't ever want to experience. I sighed but continued on. I walked into my house and just as I turned the corner, my mother slapped my head from behind.

"Ugh, what is it now?" I drawled out, looking back at her.

"What do you mean 'What is it now' ?!" She mocked getting angrier by the minute.

"Where were you last night?!!"

"Last nigh— Oh, I went for a walk and apparently fell asleep."

"Tch, typical. Always as lazy as your father. Well, why _did_ yougo out?"

I sighed. Sometimes I have to wonder where my mom gets her keen intuition, it simply isn't human.

"For one thing, laying on my bed didn't seem to help and two, I know that early in the morning the only thing that will happen to me when I sleep here is _nag, nag, and nag._ " I explained. She gave a huff and walked away not quite satisfied, but I knew she didn't care much about it as long as I was already home.

I rolled my eyes and went about my morning routine, then headed out to train and meet up with everyone.

\---

**Ino's POV**

I opened my window slowly and stepped inside. Since it was still early, mom and dad wouldn't be up yet. I crept to my bathroom, washed up, and managed to fix myself right before mom called me for breakfast.

\---

"Ugh, I can't believe how _wet_ I am!!!" I whined. On our way back home, right after Choji parted from us, it started pouring and in under a minute, I was already soaked.

"You can come over since my house is nearer. And, my mom's bought a new dryer. You'd have to spend the night but you'll get your clothes tomorrow."

"Ah, thanks, Shika," I said, smiling brightly and patting his shoulder. "My parents wouldn't mind much if I'm at your house."

\---

I gave a relieved sigh as I stepped out of the bathroom and into Shikamaru's room with only a towel around me. Fortunately, he has some long towels. I had already shooed him away before I stepped into the bathroom. I walked to his closet and pulled out a random cloth. I shook it, unfolding it and checked if it fits. The sleeves were almost past my fingertips but the shirt looked more like a sweater and it looked pretty normal on me. Not too big nor small.

' _Oh, It's Shikamaru's pullover_...' I thought as I put the fabric close to my nose and smelt it.

' _It feels so soft. And it smells good too_ —' smacking myself, I let out a deep breath. ' _I can't be thinking like this about his clothes_.'

I pulled on one of Shikamaru's old pants that I yanked out from the back of his closet and headed out after brushing my hair and tying it up. I walked towards the living room and saw Shikamaru sitting on the couch with his arms spread and his head hung low.

I stood in front of him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Tch, figures. You're asleep." I snapped my fingers and he instantly woke up with a jolt. "Oi, isn't there anything to do here?"

He raised a brow at my question. "I've got nothing to do, so unless you want me to yap away at how my day went, even if I was already with you for most of it, you better stall me. It's now or never, Nara Shikamaru."

Groaning and rubbing his neck, he let out an exasperated sigh but stood anyway. I proudly smiled. Seems like I've still got a knack for getting him to do things for me.

"Ino, come here," I heard him call out from one of the rooms. I walked back to his bedroom and he was on the floor, sitting cross-legged. "Let's play."

\---

We were playing Shogi and as usual, he was winning. I was about to move a piece, with my hand just hovering over it before he spoke.

"You sure about that?" He asked smirking at me. My confidence immediately fell and I slumped.

Huffing I crossed my arms and announced that I quit. He sighed and stood, putting the game away, and offered a hand to me. I took it and just as I was back on my feet I noticed a gleam in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look out his window and beamed as the sun peeked from behind the clouds. The pouring rain had soon become a light shower before we knew it, and before he had any time to complain, I had pulled Shikamaru outside to enjoy the sun shower.

\---

"It's so boring today!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. Shikamaru sighed beside me as we continued walking around the village.

"What a drag, woman. Would you quit your whining?" He snapped back. I looked at him with wide eyes and just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mean, Shikamaru. Mean." I replied. He rolled his eyes and let out a huff.

"You want something fun to do?" He asked, smirking slightly.

I shrugged and nodded, taking no note of his change in attitude.

"Follow me." I stared at his retreating form suspiciously but complied and we went over to an isolated area where he had stopped walking.

"Well? What were we supposed to do?" I asked impatiently.

He twitched in annoyance at my prompting, but his face blanked out when he looked at me.

He leaned down, his hands in his pockets, and brushed his lips against mine before firmly connecting our lips. My eyes widened and as much as I wanted to move away, I couldn't.

Instead, I moved closer, gripped his clothes, and kissed back. This is my best friend, kissing me, but I threw caution to the wind. I can worry about this weird and out of character experience later on.

We pulled away and he held the small of my back and brought me flush to him, supporting my weight as my legs slightly gave away.

  
"Now, tell me that wasn't fun?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old drabble that I haven't gone back to edit in a while. I'm looking forward to feedback on this! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, thank you for reading! As much as I have fallen for SaiIno, ShikaIno was truly my OTP. Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino, the couple that was almost canon, but never was. This was written to be a refreshing short story, so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
